the plot is in the subtext
by cathedrals
Summary: "There are subtitles." Dan tries again.  Blair has less patience. Some people, who are not Nate, because Nate knows better than to voice that thought out loud, might even say she has no patience at all.    Dan, Blair, Nate, a normal movie night.


Fic: the plot is in the subtext [813 words] for the Dan + Blair Comment Meme at LJ

Prompt: _DB+N drunk! movie night _

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude. Seriously?" Nate is not impressed.<p>

"It's a classic."

"That argument is not as convincing as you might think it is." He skims over the cover again. "It's black and white, _and in French._"

"You studied French, plus, there are subtitles." Dan tries again.

Blair has less patience. Some people, who are not Nate, because Nate knows better than to voice that thought out loud, might even say she has no patience at all.

"You're the one who's intruding movie night, because you were bored. It was my turn to pick, and I picked."

He has the strong suspicion that it's _always_Blair's turn. (Remembers sitting through Breakfast at Tiffany's at least once a week during the bigger part of his childhood.)

"Fine." He sighs, it's not like he expected her to change her mind in the first place. "But I'll need alcohol for this."

When Dan had declined his invitation to go out, because of some movie, Nate had decided to drop by. However, Dan hadn't mentioned that Blair would be there.

It's fine, Nate likes hanging out with Blair, at least on those occasions when she isn't trying to educate him by forcing foreign films on him, but he cannot help but feel a little out of place.

The film ends up being as boring as Nate expected. Scratch that, it even exceeds his expectations.

"Let's play a game."

"Let's be quite, and watch the movie." Blair replies without taking her eyes of the screen, Dan doesn't even respond at all.

"But it's boring. Nothing even happens. They all just sit around, brooding and smoking." He's sitting on the floor, between the couch and the table, so he has to tip his head back to address Dan, who's sharing the couch with Blair.

"The plot is in the subtext." Dan tries to explain.

"Maybe." Nate grabs his beer. "Drink every time someone in the movie drinks. Or stands around soliloquizing." This will be so much more fun once he has gotten them drunk.

"I'm not getting drunk, just because the film exceeds your intellectual horizon." Blair complains.

"If you're scared of not being able to keep up you can take half sips?" He offers, knows all he has to do is make it a challenge.

"Please, as if I couldn't out-drink you and Humphrey. Refill my glass. And Dan's as well."

"Sure, I'll play. Thanks for asking." Dan says as Nate hands him his drink.

Blair may be determined, but she's also tiny, so loosen her up shouldn't take long. Dan isn't much of a drinker either. (Sometimes Nate wonders what these two are even doing in College.)

* * *

><p>"Admit it. I was more fun that way." Nate says while the credit rolls. He has moved from the floor to the couch, sometime during his third beer, resting his head in Blair's lap.<p>

"Maybe. Probably." Dan admits, tries to put his empty glass back on the table, without shifting too much, since Blair is still resting against his shoulder.

Blair is not as appreciative as Dan. "Thanks to you, we missed most of it. We'll have to watch it again."

Nate shifts his head so he can look at Dan. "She's joking, right?"

Dan just shrugs. "It's a good movie."

"Since when do you guys agree on stuff? Not that I'm not grateful for this unexpected development, but it's a bit unsettling."

"That happens when you abandon me for your new girlfriend." Dan explains. "You miss stuff."

Blair is following their exchange with mild interest. "Try to sound more like a scorned ex Humphrey, I dare you."

"So you've just replaced me with _Blair_?" Nate sits up a little, tries to look hurt. "Not cool, man."

Blair pulls his hair then. "I'm right _here_, remember."

He tries to push her hand away. "And who sounds like a jealous girlfriend now?" He jokes.

"Please, if I were his girlfriend, he wouldn't be wearing those jeans, or that hair." She gives Dan's hair another look. "Hairdressers exist, even in Brooklyn. You know that, right?"

"You've mentioned it, yes."

"And it's back to normal I guess." Nate says. "Except your taste in movies still sucks."

"You can pick the next one?" Dan offers, then he shoots Blair a brief look. "If Blair lets you."

"Alright." She agrees. "But you're not allowed to pick one of your heinous horror movies, or something that takes place outer space, and nothing that involving cartoon character either."

"Daaan." He whines. "She's mean."

"I'm with her on that one actually, and I'm going to add everything related to Vampires to that list."

"Great, team up on me _again_."

...

* * *

><p>fin.<p> 


End file.
